Musuh Sahabatku
by Shinkyu
Summary: Berada di antara dua sahabatnya yang sedang jatuh cinta membuat Kai dibutakan egonya./Bagaimana dengannya? tidak ada yang memikirkan perasaanya/ "...Jika Kyungsoo ditakdirkan untukmu. Dia akan jadi milikmu. Jika tidak biarkan dia bahagia walau bukan karenamu alasannya"/ YAOI / Kai-Kyungsoo-Sehun. Kaisoo, Hunsoo Fanfiction. Oneshoot. DLDR! Review please? :)


**Disclaimer :** Mereka memiliki diri mereka masing-masing, aku hanya meminjam nama tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun :)

 **Length :** Oneshoot

 **Cast :** EXO Member

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Warning :** _YAOI/Boys Love! DLDR and many more._

 _Note: Kata miring untuk_ _bahasa asing/batin_

 _._

 _._

 **M** **usuh** **s** **ahabatku**

 **By** S **hi** n **k** y **u**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kai's Point of View**

Ini kisah kami yang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, aku Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

Makan, tidur siang, hingga untuk mandi pun kami bersama-sama. Ralat setelah umur sembilan tahun aku selalu menolak mandi dengan Kyungsoo lagi. Entahlah tapi aku tak sanggup. Aku merasa malu tanpa sebab. Biasanya aku akan langsung melarikan diri sebelum melihat Kyungsoo, tapi jikalau dengan Sehun sih aku tak perduli.

Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja, kami beranjak dewasa bertiga. Selalu masuk sekolah yang sama. Namun belakangan ini, aku tak mengerti… sikap Kyungsoo pada Sehun menggangguku... dia pilih kasih. Kyungsoo terlalu menyayangi Sehun dibanding aku.

Aku ... ditinggalkan. Aku curiga padanya dan hanya bisa mencari pelampiasan dengan membuat onar. Amarahku, tak kumengerti pasti alasannya. Setidaknya hal itu bisa menarik perhatian Kyungsoo padaku.

Zona nyaman yang dulu kubangun seketika runtuh ketika empat kata yang Kyungsoo ucapkan padaku, dengan wajah tersipu malu.

Empat kata yang membuat duniaku berputar menyakitkan. Membuatku lupa caranya bernapas. Membuat hatiku berdarah dan batinku kesakitan.

"Kai... Aku, suka Sehun."

.

.

.

Sehun bukan membantu menata hatiku kembali. Ia malah bersengkokol menghancurkannya juga, dengan mengatakan hal yang sama...

Aku bagai terhimpit ditengah-tengah mereka. Sehun berkhianat dan Kyungsoo hyung, dia tega sekali padaku. Tidak tahu kah dia, bagaimana hancurnya aku mengetahui semuanya? Terbersit dalam benakku rasa iri. Dulu memang aku iri pada Sehun akan perhatian Kyungsoo padanya. Sekarang setelah mengetahui ini semua. Rasa iri yang selama ini kupendam seperti meledak tak tertahankan. Berubah menjadi kebencian yang mengusaiku, menghapus semua ikatan persahabatan kami.

Mungkin jika mereka mengungkapkannya satu sama lain. Mereka akan bersama. Menjadi sepasang kekasih yang paling manis sedunia. Menggelikan sekali.

Tanpa aku...

Seorang Kai tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Dibalik Sehun, aku memarahi Kyungsoo. Dibalik Kyungsoo aku membentak Sehun.

Persahabatan, ku jadikan tameng dan alasan. Aku berkata pada mereka. Jika ini dilanjutkan, persahabatan kami akan hancur dan jika itu terjadi. Aku akan pergi.

Padahal sejak mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain dibelakangku, persahabatan kami sudahlah berakhir.

Siapa Sehun? Aku mengenal Kyungsoo lebih dulu. Aku menyukainya lebih dulu. Lancang sekali dia.

Karena ulahku hubungan Kyungsoo dan Sehun merengang. Hal itu ku jadikan kesempatan mendekati Kyungsoo. Aku harus menyadarkannya bahwa rasa yang ia punya untuk Sehun adalah salah. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadarinya? Bagaimana bisa ia tidak melihatku yang selalu ada untuknya?

Apakah aku tak seberarti itu hingga kau tidak menyadari hatiku Kyungsoo?

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi. Kyungsoo hyung berhak bahagia, namun bukan bersama Sehun sahabatku sendiri.

Jahat? Ya. Itulah aku tahu itu... Salah? Jika aku ingin mempertahankan orang yang kusukai.

Aku tak mengerti, apakah yang diinginkan hatiku? Begitu abstrak, tak terbaca dan tak tertebak. Aku berusaha mencari arti perasaanku ini. Hari ini, kemarin dan yang kudapati hanyalah sebuah kertas abu-abu.

Menyakitkan, rasanya begitu menggrogoti. Mencabik-cabik otakku hingga ke partikel kecil. Tak menyisakan otakku untuk berfikir jernih.

Seiring berjalannya waktu aku berhenti menyukai Kyungsoo karena rasa itu digantikan dengan cinta yang begitu besar. Entah apa yang membuat hati ini begitu tergila-gila padanya.

Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya yang ingin ku rengkuh. Setiap saat aku merindukannya. Ingin melihatnya. Mendengar suaranya. Selalu berada didekatnya. Namun semua itu hanya aku yang merasakannya. Karena di hati Kyungsoo masih terdapat nama Sehun. Caraku menghapusnya adalah dengan melenyapkan Sehun. Karena sampai kapanpun Kyungsoo tak akan pernah melihatku jika dia masih buta akan cintanya pada Sehun.

.

.

* * *

Kuhisap rokok lalu menghembuskan asapnya. Suara bus yang kukenal sedikit mengagetkanku. Tanpa pikir panjang, segera kubuang rokok yang tinggal setengah itu ke aspal dan menginjaknya hingga rata.

Bus besar berwarna hijau berhenti tepat di hadapanku. Aku berdiri di halte saat ini. Menunggu Kyungsoo pulang kerja _part time_ -nya di sebuah cafe.

Pintu bus terbuka. Satu persatu penumpang yang turun kuteliti—mencari Kyungsoo hyung diantara mereka. Senyumku melebar, melihat sosok mungil berhoodie bergambar pororo biru baru saja turun.

"Hyung!" dia menoleh memberikan senyum kesukaanku. Itulah salah satu alasanku mau repot-repot menjemputnya. Kedua tangan kumasukan kedalam saku jaket. Ingin terlihat keren dimatanya.

"Menunggu lama, Kai?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum menggemaskan.

Aku menggeleng. Padahal aku disini hampir dua jam.

"Ayo, ku antar pulang"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Aku tidak memiliki kendaraan untuk mengantarnya. Biasanya kami akan berjalan... tak apa, karena jarak rumah Kyungsoo cukup dekat. Lagipula berjalan berdua malam-malam sangat romantis.

Kutarik tangan Kyungsoo. "Kau ini lambat sekali, kaki pendek." Ledekku.

Tak dapat kutahan kekehanku melihat bibir Kyungsoo terpout sebal. Dia paling benci membicarakan hal yang berkaitan dengan tinggi yang menarik pergelangan tangannya. Perlahan turun, menautkan jemari kami.

Jemari kami saling mengisi kekosongan, menyalurkan perasaan hangat hingga dadaku. Kyungsoo tidak sadarkah engkau? Jemari kita sangat cocok. Kita seperti ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadarinya..

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Berpegangan tangan sudah biasa bagi kami. Tapi, dia belum juga mengerti, maksud diriku menggengam tangannya adalah aku ingin dia selalu tinggal disisiku. Lebih dari ini.

"Bicaralah hyung. Aku sangat merindukanmu... ketika sudah bertemu. Kau malah diam terus." Keluhku diiringi helaan napas panjang.

Belakangan ini kami sibuk dengan kuliah masing-masing. Setelah itu Kyungsoo akan kerja _part time_ hingga malam. Begitupun denganku. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang menjadi pelayan cafe. Aku mengajar kursus dance.

Aku tersiksa, jika aku tidak menjemputnya sekarang, mungkin hari ini kami sama sekali tak bertemu.

Aku rindu padanya hingga rasanya mau mati.

Apakah Kyungsoo rindu padaku juga? Apakah dia merasakan seperti yang kurasakan?

"Maaf Kai... tadi di cafe ramai sekali aku sedikit lelah." suara lembut Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunanku. Kasihan sekali dia, aku cukup beruntung kursus dance yang kuajar cuma sampai jam empat sore.

Aku menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyungsoo. Dia langsung menepisnya kesal. "Kau lupa?Aku ini lebih tua sopan."

Aku tertawa. Kyungsoo menatapku lekat lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Samar-samar dapat kulihat pipinya merona. Apa Kyungsoo hyung tersipu karena aku?

.

.

Suara langkah kaki saling bersahutan. Suasana hening mendominasi kami. Kyungsoo terus diam menatap lurus jalanan dan aku sibuk sendiri, mengagumi wajah manisnya dari samping.

"Kai..." Kyungsoo bersuara. Terdengar ragu ditelingaku.

"Hm?"

"Sehun... Apa dia memberi kabar?" Tanyanya sambil menoleh padaku. Menatap lekat kedua mataku. Aku terdiam ada sesuatu dalam dadaku yang diremas menyesakan. Sehun... Sehun lagi. Tidak taukah engkau hyung nama Sehun yang terucap di bibirmu mengiris-iris hatiku.

"Tidak" Jawabku singkat, balas menatapnya dingin. Dia menghela napas.

Sehun kuliah di China. Aku yang mendukungnya setengah mati untuk kesana.

Bohong. Setiap minggu Sehun tidak pernah absen untuk mengirim kami _e_ _-_ _mail_. Memberitahukan kabarnya dan menceritakan apa yang dia lakukan disana. Terkadang ia menyelipkan kata-kata _'_ _menyebalkan_ _'_ untuk Kyungsoo. Jadi aku langsung menghapus semua _e_ _-_ _mail_ yang dia kirim, sebelum Kyungsoo membacanya. Paket dan surat dari Sehun pun, aku yang sita.

Senang rasanya, membuat seolah-olah Sehun melupakan Kyungsoo menjadi sedih. Tapi, dengan begitu Kyungsoo akan berpikir aku lebih baik dari Sehun. Itu sangat menguntungkan bagiku... keegoisan telah membuatku buta.

"Sehun berubah. Dia tidak perduli lagi pada kita." Kataku berusaha terdengar sendu, padahal sekuat tenaga bibirku berkedut menahan seringai.

Kyungsoo menunduk mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah hyung... Kau masih punya aku."

Hari ini satu juta kali aku memanggilmu, aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa mendengarku. Tapi aku tetap memanggilmu karena aku mencintaimu. Tolong lihatlah aku.

Aku berhenti melangkah dia pun demikian. Kami saling berhadapan. Kuraih tubuh mungilnya—memeluk ia erat. Punggungnya ku elus lembut dan kukecupi keningnya sayang.

" _Gomapta_ , Kai..." bisik Kyungsoo lirih. Tangan kecilnya balas memeluk pinggangku. Kepedihan dan rasa bersalah membuat ku tak bisa bicara lagi.

Aku selama ini seperti pahlawan. Selalu ada disaat dia butuh... Padahal akulah sang penjahatnya.

.

.

* * *

 **Normal pov**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Kyungsoo keluar dari sana dengan surai coklatnya yang sedikit basah. Ia bersenandung lalu berjalan menuju cermin panjang yang terdapat pada lemari putih, dipojok kamarnya. Kyungsoo melihat pantulan dirinya dengan mata memincing. Ia berjinjit sambil menggerutu.

"Kenapa tinggiku tak bertambah juga! Aish, aku akan terus dibully tentang ini oleh Kai" gumamnya sebal namun sesat kemudian ia tertawa. Mengingat ucapan Kai tiga hari yang lalu.

.

.

"Tak apa jika kau pendek hyung. Bukan kah dengan begini kita terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang ideal?" kata Kai sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo yang hanya melongo. Ia merangkul Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat alis kirinya. Tersenyum semengoda mungkin.

"Ya!" dan jitakan melayang pada ubun-ubun Kai.

.

.

"Ah!" Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang memanas. Ia tersenyum simpul lalu melirik sebuah pigura foto dimeja belajarnya.

Diambilnya pigura itu. Disana merupakan foto yang menampilkan tiga orang _namja_ mengenakan seragam SMA. Fotonya bersama Sehun dan Kai. Foto itu diambil saat kelulusan mereka. Harus Kyungsoo akui disana ia sangat manis dengan rambut hitam yang kekanakan dan senyum berbentuk hati, membuat pipinya yang tembam terangkat lucu. Sehun disamping kirinya tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit dengan tangan membentuk v sign. Sedangkan Kai, dia disisi kanannya. Namja berkulit tan itu merangkulnya posesif. Kai tersenyum tipis kearah kamera.

Kyungsoo menatap foto itu dengan sorot kerinduan yang mendalam. Dielusnya foto Sehun lalu bibirnya tersenyum lembut. Matanya mengarah pada Kai. Detik itu juga Kyungsoo merasakan wajahnya lagi-lagi memanas. Uh ada apa dengan dirinya? Ia menepuk pipinya gugup.

Kyungsoo meletakkan pigura foto itu pada posisi semula. Ia melompat ke atas kasurnya. Menyembunyikan dirinya dalam selimut lalu berguling-guling. Ia seperti kepompong sekarang. Hanya kepalanya yang menyembul dari atas selimut.

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap kosong atap kamarnya. Terbayang lagi wajah Kai yang tersenyum.

" _...Aish! Molla... Molla._ " Kyungsoo mencibir lalu berguling-guling lagi.

.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama. Kai tengah termenung di depan layar laptopnya. Membuka kumpulan foto dirinya, Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Hatinya terketuk mengingat kenangan mereka bersama. Kini kebersamaan mereka hanyalah tinggal kenangan. Memang dirinyalah yang menghancurkannya. Ia pun tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia _'sedikit'_ menyesal. Sejenak Kai renungi. Sejenak ia coba tuk pahami.

Benarkah yang ia lakukan ini? Ia mencoba tersenyum walau sangatlah sulit. Inilah yang ku inginkan, inilah yang terbaik. Kai berkata dalam hati.

Jika dengan menghancurkan persahaban mereka, Kyungsoo menjadi imbalannya. Kai dengan senang hati akan mengabaikan penyesalannya. Hatinya telah mati. Ia akan pura-pura tuli, mengabaikan isak tangis Kyungsoo yang merindukan Sehun dan saat-saat ketika meraka masih bersama.

Terkadang Kai bingung. Siapa yang salah? Sebenarnya ia tahu, Sehun tidaklah salah. Tapi egonya selalu menyalahkan Sehun. Seharusnya Sehun menyukai orang lain bukan Kyungsoo. Cinta pertamanya. Semua ini tidak akan terjadi, mungkin mereka masih bersahabat dan masih bersama seperti dulu. Hubungan mereka masih terjalin erat.

Dan Kai tidak akan memisahkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

Ujung bibir Kai terangkat, tersenyum meremehkan. Melihat foto Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang bergandengan. Kai ingat foto itu. Bahkan dia yang memotretnya sendiri. Senyum Kai memudar tergantikan dengan raut datar tak terbaca. Ia mengelus monitor laptopnya. Tepatnya pada foto Sehun. Ia diam lalu menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang bagusnya dari Sehun? Hingga Kyungsoo hyung begitu menyayanginya."

Keluh Kai pada kesunyian. Sementara butiran air mata yang ia coba bendung, akhirnya turun—mengalir, membentuk aliran sungai kecil pada pipi tirusnya.

Kamarnya yang sunyi dan gelap, layar laptop berpendar-pendar menyilaukan menjadi saksi bisu. Seorang Kai yang menangis—terisak sendirian.

" _Mianhae_ , Sehun... _jeongmal mianhae_ , Kyungsoo hyung"

"...aku... begitu ...egois" bisik Kai menahan sesak di dadanya. Pedih hatinya sudak tak terbendung lagi.

Entah sampai kapan Kai harus terluka seperti ini hanya untuk mendapatkan cinta Kyungsoo.

Kai memang jahat namun, dia juga menderita karena perlakuannya sendiri.

Setiap rentetan kebohongan yang Kai ucapkan. Ia menanggung beban... perih, lubang dalam hatinya semakin terbuka lebar, menganga menyakitinya. Bagai membunuhnya secara perlahan.

Kai berdehem lalu menghapus air matanya. Menangis tidak akan memecahkan masalah, memang membuat sedikit lega—seperti setengah beban menghilang. Tapi, tetap saja tidak ada yang berubah dengan hanya menangis dan meratapi nasib.

Maka _namja_ berkulit tan itu segera mengaktifkan koneksi internet pada laptopnya setelah memasang modemnya terlebih dahulu. Kai segera membuka _e-mail_ milik Kyungsoo memeriksa jikalau Sehun mengirim _e-mail_ pada _namja_ imut itu.

Sudah menjadi rutinitas Kai memeriksa _e-mail_ Kyungsoo setiap saat, sebelum Kyungsoo sendiri membukanya. Kai akan diam-diam menghapus semua _e-mail_ dari Sehun. Sehingga Kyungsoo akan mengira Sehun tidak pernah mengiriminya _e-mail_. Kai memang mengetahui _e-mail_ dan kata sandi Kyungsoo. Lelaki bermata bulat itu terlalu polos dan sangat mempercayainya sehingga ketika Kai bertanya tentang _e-mail_ nya Kyungsoo tanpa pikir panjang memberitahukan semuanya pada Kai begitu saja.

Punggung Kai menegak, kaget. Entah kebetulan atau apa, ada _e-mail_ baru masuk dari Sehun. Kai menyungingkan seringai sambil membuka _e-mail_ itu dengan cepat.

 _ **Kyungsoo hyung apa kabar?**_

 _ **Apa kau sehat?Apakah kau bertambah tinggi?**_

 _ **Apa di sana ada orang lain yang sedang dekat denganmu? Aah rasanya aku terlalu banyak bertanya hehe**_

Kai mendengus kesal. Sehun sialan.

 _ **Aku harap kau baik-baik saja di Korea... Hyung apa Kai memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Jika tidak nanti aku akan memukulnya**_ _._

Kai terdiam. Membayangkan Sehun memukulnya dan pura-pura marah lalu mereka tertawa bersama. 'Tidak ... tidak' dia menggeleng. Sudah Kai putuskan Sehun adalah musuhnya sejak ia mengetahui kebenaran tentang perasaan antara Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

 _ **Hyung kau tahu? Aku begitu merindukanmu hingga rasanya ingin mati.**_

Kelopak mata Kai tertutup tidak sanggup membaca rentetan kata curahan hati Sehun untuk Kyungsoo. Ia belum terbiasa dengan rasa sakit ini.

 _ **Tapi aku rasa hanya aku yang merindukanmu, buktinya kau tidak pernah membalas semua email-ku...**_

"Tentu saja Kyungsoo hyung **ku** tidak pernah membalas _email_ -mu. Karena _email-_ mu tidak pernah sampai padanya. Aku telah menghapus semuanya, Sehuna... malang sekali dirimu." gumam Kai sinis. Pikirannya kacau, ia kalut.

 _ **Asal kau tahu Kyungsoo hyung aku menangis sekarang. Jangan ledek aku cengeng. Aku hanya amat sangat merindukanmu.**_

 _ **Apa aku tidak berarti bagimu dan Kai? sehingga kalian tidak pernah bertanya kabarku disini... Apa hyung sudah melupakanku?**_

"Kau salah... dan dia tidak mungkin melupakanmu" jawab Kai lirih. Sorot matanya berubah sendu. Ia menginginkan apa yang seharusnya dimiliki orang lain.

 _ **Kyungsoo hyung... maaf aku baru mengirimu email lagi. Belakangan ini aku sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.**_

 _ **...tentang kita.**_

 _ **...kau dan aku.**_

Kai tercekat.

 _ **Aku merasa perasaanku padamu sia ... sia. Kita mulai menjauh. Dan aku tak menemukan kepastian tentang perasaanmu padaku hyung. aku bingung, rasanya tak sanggup lagi mempertahakan ini semua. Aku lelah...**_

 _ **Hyung.. ada seorang yang memberiku perhatian lebih di sini. Dia sunbae ku di universitas. namanya Luhan. Dia sangat manis. Senyumnya mengingatkanmu padamu.**_

 _ **Luhan bilang dia menyayangiku, hyung. Jika hyung mengijinkan. Aku akan mencoba menyayanginya kembali dan berusaha membalas perasaannya. Tapi, jika hyung menyuruhku bertahan. Aku akan diam... dan menantimu membalas perasaanku.**_

 _ **Ini semua bergantung padamu...**_

 _ **Saranghae Kyungsoo hyung.**_

Kai mendesah pilu. Ia memijat pelipisnya sebentar sebelum kembali membaca rentetan kata yang Sehun kirim untuk Kyungsoo.

Jemarinya sedikit bergetar ketika meng _klik_ pilihan untuk membalas pesan tersebut, seraya menghela napas berat.

Matanya sendiri mulai memburam. Genangan air mata yang menumpuk membuatnya kesusahan melihat dengan jelas. Menggeram kesal, Kai menghampus air mata yang menuruni pipinya, kasar.

Ini akhirnya... Kai akan membuat sandiwara yang selama ini ia mainkan salesai. Dia akan membuat Sehun benar-benar berpisah dengan Kyungsoo... dan membuat perasaan mereka berdua tak tersampaikan. Sehingga mereka tak bisa bersatu.

Sorot maniknya menatap kosong pada layar laptopnya. Sementara jemarinya mengetikan pesan balasan untuk Sehun.

Andaikan bisa... Kai ingin melepas Kyungsoo untuk Sehun.

Andaikan bisa.. Kai tidak ingin melakukan ini semua.

Disudut hatinya yang membisu ia memikirkan betapa jahatnya ia pada Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Namun, nuraninya tak bisa berbohong. Dia tak sanggup melihat Kyungsoo pergi. Dia tidak rela..Kyungsoo adalah kebahagiaannya sejak kecil, lelaki imut itu adalah cintanya.

Kai tak mampu hidup tanpa Kyungsoo di sisinya. Ia tak dapat membayangkan hari-harinya tanpa Kyungsoo. Salahkan perasaannya yang terlalu mencintai Kyungsoo. Salahkan hatinya yang tak bisa lepas dari sosok Kyungsoo...

' _Mianhae..._ ' bisik Kai lirih. Kelopak matanya terpejam meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. lalu dia kembali mengetikkan rentetan kata untuk dikirim pada Sehun.

 _ **Sehuna... hyung. Mengijinkanmu bersama Luhan. hyung berharap kau bahagia bersamanya.**_

 _ **Maafkan hyung... karena sampai kapan pun. aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu.**_

Kai tersenyum miring. Dia kembali mengetik dengan jemarinya yang bergerar.

 _ **dan aku mohon padamu. bisakah kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu padaku sampai kapan pun? Hyung tidak ingin mendengarnya.**_

Beberapa menit kemudian Kai mendapatkan balasan dari Sehun.

* * *

 _ **Aku mengerti...**_

* * *

Hanya dua kata yang mampu membuatnya senang sekaligus sesak dan menyesal. Kai terjaga semalaman karena wajah kecewa Sehun dan Senyum sedih Kyungsoo menghantuinya hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka memperlihatkan sepasang Irisnya yang bulat. Ia bergegas bangun lalu merapihkan ranjangnya. Keningnya mengernyit memikirkan sesuatu. Seperti ada yang janggal?

Ah! Kyungsoo ingat. sekilas dia melirik smartphonenya di atas meja nakas. Kai tidak menelpon... biasanya setiap pagi Kai akan meneleponnya. Hanya untuk sekedar iseng atau membangunkannya.

Jika _namja_ tan itu merasa Kyungsoo telah bangun Kai akan menutup teleponnya dan melanjutkan tidur lagi. Kai hanya memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak terlambat.

Anak aneh... tapi Kyungsoo mulai terbiasa akan sikap anak aneh itu dan sekarang Kyungsoo merasa seperti ada yang ...hilang.

Wajah Kai terbayang, senyumnya tak bisa lepas dari angan.

Perasaannya tidak nyaman.

Angan mengambang. Benaknya menerka-nerka... apakah Kai melupakannya? Dadanya bagai tercubit oleh seseatu yang tak terlihat.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi. tidak mau membuang waktu karena hari ini dia ada jadwal kuliah pagi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berusaha fokus belajar di kampus. Banyak tugas yang di berikan dosennya. Namun, tak dapat ia pungkiri. Dia selalu kepikiran Kai. Sahabatnya itu tak juga menghubunginya sejak pagi... ini sangat tidak biasa.

Biasanya Kai selalu menghubunginya setiap dua jam sekali. Kai seperti seorang maniak, menanyakan kabarnya, sedang bersama siapa. Bahkan menanyakan baju apa yang ia pakai.

Kai sangat menggangu dan merepotkan. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Walaupun begitu ia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Bukankah dengan begitu menandakan Kai sangat peduli padanya? Entah kenapa Kyungsoo senang, akan setiap perhatian yang Kai berikan hanya untuknya.

"Hei!" Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo yang tengah bengong di taman belakang kampus yang sepi.

Kyungsoo mendengus dan menopang dagunya malas.

"Kenapa? kau terlihat bad mood?" tanya Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

Sekilas Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun lalu menghela napas. Tidak berniat untuk menjawab.

Baekhyun tampak tak perduli Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia kini sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling taman. "Kemana, Kai?"

Mendengar nama Kai di sebut Kyungsoo kembali murung. "Aku tidak tahu" sahut Kyungsoo, menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"U-uh, tumben biasanya dia selalu menempelimu" Kata Baekhyun geli. Mengigat sosok Kai yang tak bisa lepas dari Kyungsoo. Mereka seperti permen karet.

Sebuah tinjuan kesal mendarat di bahu Baekhyun.

"Ouch! itu sakit, Kyung"

"Rasakan!" Kyungsoo merengut lucu.

"Hei tunggu~ aku tahu" padangan mata Baekhyun menerawang tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu menatap Kyungsoo jahil "Kai tidak bersamamu. Itulah alasanmu badmood!"

Dan kini tinjuan Kyungsoo kembali mendarat pada pundak Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo kesal namun tak mengelak pernyataan Baekhyun. Mungkin dia benar... tanpa Kai, Kyungsoo kesepian. Tidak ada kabar dari Kai membuatnya khawatir. Kyungsoo sebal sendiri pada sikapnya yang terlalu berlebihan seperti ini.

Sepulang kuliah dia harus menemui Kai, membayangkan kemungkinan Kai sakit atau Kai marah kepadanya tanpa sadar membuat Kyungsoo resah. Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini berkembang padanya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa Kai berdampak sebegitu berarti dalam dirinya hingga begini.

"Sebentar Kyungsoo aku akan menanyakannya pada Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengambil smartphone nya dalam tas kemudian menghubungi Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menunggu dengan sabar dan was-was, sebenarnya bisa saja dia yang menghubungi lelaki bermarga Kim itu. Namun ponsel Kai tidaklah aktif.

"Kyungsoo, Chanyeol bilang. Kai tidak masuk kuliah" Kata Baekhyun setelah selesai menelpon kekasihnya. Chanyeol merupakan satu fakultas dengan Kai.

Bahu Kyungsoo menurun lemas. Kemana Kai?

"Tidak usah terlalu khawatir, mungkin saja dia sedang membolos dan malah asyik jalan-jalan dengan perempuan atau _namja_ lain" niat Baekhyun sebenarnya hanya untuk menghibur namun, respon Kyungsoo yang menjatuhkan tasnya shock diluar dugaannya.

"KYUNGSOO! Eodiga?!" pekik Baekhyun kaget melihat Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkannya. "—ada apa dengan si pendek itu" gumam Baekhyun heran. Hei Baekhyun tidakkah kau sadar bahwa tinggi kalian hampir sama?

* * *

.

.

.

DUG DUG DUG

Kyungsoo menggedor pintu apartemen Kai dengan brutal. "YAK KIM JONGIIIN. KAI-YAAAA" teriak lelaki imut itu kesal. Dadanya terbakar, ia marah membayangkan perkataan Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar ia telah disini, menuntut penjelasan entah apa.

Lagi-lagi benaknya membayangkan Kai berduaan dengan orang lain, lalu bercanda bersama seperti yang mereka lakukan biasanya. Kai mengusap rambut orang lain itu seperti bagaimana ia mengusap rambutnya. Kyungsoo marah ia tidak rela. Kai hanya boleh bersamanya.. Emosi meletup-letup dalam dadanya.

Kai adalah… sahabatnya? Sahabatnya yang berharga. Mengapa rasanya kata sahabat terasa pahit untuk Kyungsoo kini.

Didalam kamar yang gelap, terlihat seorang _namja_ tampan tengah terbaring diatas kasur dengan bertelanjang dada, rambutnya tak tertata. Wajahnya sedikit pucat dan ada kantung hitam dibawah matanya. Kai baru tertidur jam enam pagi. Kini ia harus terusik dengan suara heboh diluar apartemennya. Kedua tengannya mencengkram rambutnya kesal. Setelah pergulatan batin tadi malam, siapa orang sinting yang membuat keributan pagi-pagi gini di luar apartemennya. Dia butuh tidur, batin dan fisiknya butuh istirahat.

Kai mengambil apapun yang bisa ia gapai, tangannya menemukan bantal yang langsung ia pakai untuk menutup telinganya.

"Kai-yaaa hiks Kai"

Samar-samar suara yang amat sangat Kai kenali seketika membuat ia terlonjak kaget. Kyungsoo! Astaga ia melupakan pujaan hatinya itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia berlari menuju pintu depan tanpa memperdulikan penampilannya.

 _Ceklek_

Kai melogo. Ketika retina matanya menampilkan Kyungsoo yang berantakan dengan air mata yang membasahi pipi putihnya "Hyung.."

 _Bruk_

Kai tersentak merasakan Kyungsoo menubruk—memeluk tubuhnya erat. Ada apa? Mengapa Kyungsoo bisa sekacau ini?

" Hyung apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kai lembut. Balas memeluk lelaki yang ia cintai itu. Mengusap punggungnya yang bergetar. Memberikan lelaki yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu ketenangan.

"Kau tidak menghubungiku" gumam Kyungsoo lucu "—kau kemana saja…" lanjutnya pelan.

Kai kan hanya tidak menghubunginya dan tidak masuk kuliah hari ini saja, ternyata bisa berdampak begitu besar bagi Kyungsoo hingga seperti ini.

Keberadaan Kyungsoo di pelukannya dan alasan Kyungsoo jauh-jauh kesini membuat Kai tersenyum senang. Bahkan ia merasa pipinya akan robek saking lebarnya ia tersenyum. "Aku sedikit tidak enak badan" tutur Kai beralasan.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, tidak menyadari air muka Kai yang kecewa. Lelaki bermata bulat itu berjnjit, menangkup pipi Kai yang tirus. "Jangan sakit.. aku gak mau kamu sakit" kata Kyungsoo manja. Setiap sentuhan jari Kyungsoo pada pipinya menghantarkan rasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ini seperti Kyungsoo seakan membalas perasaannya. Andaikan ini mimpi, biarkan Kai tidur selamanya asalkan bersama sosok malaikat dihadapannya.

Kai tidak menjawab hanya menatap Kyungsoo penuh makna. Irisnya yang segelap malam seakan menenggelamkan Kyungsoo. Mereka saling menyelami mata masing-masing hingga tanpa sadar jarak diantara mereka menipis. Hembusan napas Kyungsoo yang manis membuat Kai penasaran bagaimana rasa bibir Kyungsoo yang selalu ia puja dalam diam.

Mata Kyungsoo makin indah ketika dilihat dengan jarak yang dekat, Kai terpikat. Ia menarik pinggang Kyungsoo. Merapatkan tubuh mereka, menghilangkan jarak satu sama lain. Mengecup bibir milik seseorang yang ia cinta. Merasakan betapa mereka sangat pas satu sama lain. Bibir mereka bagai puzzle yang dapat saling mengisi. Indranya mengecap rasa manis bagai madu, Kyungsoo berbahaya. Ia bagaikan candu.

Kai melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan tidak sabaran, bertahun-tahun ia menunggu saat ini. Sekian lama ia membayangkan bagaimana rasanya Kyungsoo yang begitu ia cintai. Sementara Kai tengah mabuk akan bibirnya yang lembut. Kyungsoo ingin meledak saat itu juga, dadanya bergemuruh menyenangkan tetkala tangan Kai yang besar menahan pinggangnya. Bibir Kai yang memujanya. Semuanya terasa begitu sempurna. Kyungsoo tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya saat ini, ia pasti tengah memerah hingga telinga. Kyungsoo amat sangat malu, ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh sahabatnya sendiri, sahabat yang ternyata begitu berarti lebih dari yang ia fikirkan.

* * *

.

.

"K-kaihmmf hm" Kyungsoo mendorong Kai sekuat tenanga, namun lelaki yang tengah mengeksploitasi bibirnya ini tidak juga berhenti. Tubuh Kai sangat kuat, ia bahkan tidak bergeser sama-sekali. Kyungsoo butuh bernafas Kai seakan mencuri semua oksigennya. Tubuhnya pun lemas, kakinya tak dapat berpijak baik. Jika saja Kai tidak memeluknya mungkin ia akan jatuh saat ini juga.

Sebal karna Kai tidak melepaskannya juga. Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawah lelaki itu gemas.

"akh! Hyung" Kai menghentikan lumatannya. Ia memundurkan wajahnya namun tidak menjauhkan tubuh mereka, lengannya masih setia memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo. "Kamu ganas juga" ia mengusap lelehan saliva di dagu Kyungsoo sambil menaik turun kan alisnya menggoda.

Wajah Kyungsoo bagaikan kepiting rebus, memerah sempurna. Bibirnya basah bengkak menggoda. Kai akan menyerang Kyungsoo lagi jika saja lelaki mungil itu tidak buru-buru mundur menjauh. "st-oph biarkan aku bernafashh" Kyungsoo mendengus.

Kai tersenyum menyesal "Maaf hyung aku hilang kendali"

Kyungsoo tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya. Kai sangat tampan, mengapa Kyungsoo baru menyadarinya? Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada dada Kai yang bidang. Astaga! Kyungsoo merasakan wajahnya makin memanas. "YA KEMANA BAJUMU?" pekik Kyungsoo marah, sebenarnya ia begitu malu.

"Kau baru sadar hyung?" Kai berkata kalem, sambil berjalan memasuki apartemen. Ya ampun ternyata ia mencium Kyungsoo diluar. Umpung apartemennya sepi. Kyungsoo memang selalu membuat ia hilang kendali.

.

.

Mereka kini tengah dikamar Kai. Kyungsoo duduk resah menantikan Kai yang tengah mandi. Apa yang barusan ia lakukan? Apa ia sudah gila, piker Kyungsoo heran, Bagaimana bisa mereka saling berciuman, mereka adalah sahabat kan? wajah Kai yang sedang tersenyum terbayang dalam benaknya.

Kyungsoo membuang nafas panjang.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan hyung?"

Suara Kai mengagetkannya. Kyungsoo membuang muka malu. Kemana saja asal bukan pada lelaki yang berstatus sahabatnya itu, kini tengah mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Wajahnya tampak lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Kai yang baru selesai mandi tampak sangat sexy dan menawan. Lagi-lagi jantung Kyungsoo berdebar.

"Kenapa kau menciumku…" ujar Kyungsoo pelan. Hampir seperti bisikan.

Handuk yang Kai pegang ia cengkram tanpa sadar. Bingung harus menjawab apa sementara ia pun tak tahu alasannya. "Karena aku ingin"

Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai, tak menggerti. Menarik kaus hitam lelaki itu agar mau menatap matanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kai mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mengalihkan kecanggungan.

"Kai jawab aku" _namja_ bertubuh mungil itu mulai tak sabar.

Mungkin inilah saatnya. Batin Kai.

"Sedari dulu aku selalu ingin menciummu, karna aku mencintaimu hyung—" kedua mata Kyungsoo terbelalak tak menyangka akan ucapan Kai padanya.

"–apa kau mencintaiku juga?" lanjut Kai ketika Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan wajah menyiratkan kekagetan.

Kyungsoo tidak ingin berharap, ia bahkan belum mengerti akan perasaannya sendiri. Ia takut Kai hanya mencintainya sebagai sahabat, ia takut salah mengartikan.

Kyungsoo tidak berani menjawab hal yang sudah ia pendam dalam benaknya, nanti Kai malah akan menertawainya dan berkata bahwa ini semua hanya lelucon. Membayangkan saja sanggup membuat air mata Kyungsoo menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kai—" Kyungsoo tercekat melihat Kai tersenyum lega. Raut wajahnya begitu bahagia. _Apakah ini serius?_

"—sama seperti aku mencintai Sehun" lanjut Kyungsoo tak yakin. Ia berharap Kai tertawa lalu merangkulnya seperti biasa dan mengatakan ini hanya bercanda. Tapi yang Kyungsoo dapatkan hanyalah kebisuan.

Senyum pada wajah Kai memudar. Kyungsoo tak dapat mendengar pecahan hati Kai yang jatuh berserakan.

.

.

* * *

Saat itu pukul satu malam. Pekat. Tak terlihat satu nyawapun diluar, namun lelaki bermata belo itu enggan beranjak dari kursi di depan apartemennya. Angin dingin menerbangkan surainya yang sehalus sutra. Bintang yang bertaburan indah dilangit menarik perhatiannya.

Kedua irisnya terpejam, menikmati sang angin yang seakan menghiburnya dengan pelukan—yang tak pernah ia dapatkan dari seseorang yang dulu selalu ada…Kai.

Hampir tiga minggu sudah berlalu, Kai menghilang. Kyungsoo tak tahu kemana kiranya lelaki itu pergi. Berkali-kali sudah ia mengunjungi bahkan nekat untuk mendobrak aparteman lelaki itu. Namun sunyi yang ada tanda-tanda kehadiran manusia didalam sana.

Sosok Kai yang jahil dan mesum kini tak ada. Satu pun tak ada kabar yang ia terima. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menangis mengingat sahabatnya itu. Sedih, kecewa, rindu menjadi satu, menyesakannya. Kyungsoo sangat ingin bertemu Kai. Ia ingin menghajarnya karena membuat ia seperti ini. Dulu mereka bahkan tak terpisahkan. Kini ia hanya sendirian…

Kyungsoo ingin ia kembali, memeluknya seperti biasa, mengejeknya pendek dan cengeng. Bahkan saat Sehun pergi Kyungsoo tidak sesakit ini. Tidak sekacau ini.

Apa mungkin Kai marah padanya karena ucapannya waktu itu?

Tubuhnya yang mungil bergetar pelan dengan isakan yang mengiringi. Kesunyian malam setia menemani sosok rapuh itu yang menangisi ia yang berarti.

Mengapa jika sudah tak ada Kyungsoo baru menyadarinya betapa pentingnya ia?

Air matanya bergulir "Kaihh hiks akuhh juga mencintaimu..hiks" bisiknya lirih.

* * *

.

.

Cahaya matahari memancarkan sinarnya. Di dalam kamar bercat putih kusam, Kai meringkuk lelap di bawah selimut. Kamar itu sangat gelap dengan lampu dimatikan dan tirai panjang yang menutupi setiap jendela.

"Kai.." Kim Suho berusaha membangunkan sepupunya itu, tapi ia tak juga bereaksi.

"Kai" ia mengguncang bahu Kai kasar. "Bangunlah jangan seperti ini terus bagaimanapun kau harus kuliah" Suho tahu Kai tidaklah tidur, lelaki itu dapat mendengarnya.

"Kai kau harus bangkit, terpuruk dan menyendiri tak akan menyelesaikan apapun. tak akan bisa mengembalikan hati yang kecewa. Ingatlah kamu bisa memperbaiki semuanya" kata Suho kemudian meninggalkan Kai sendirian, tercenung memikirkan nasibnya yang mengenaskan.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau akan kuliah?" Tanya Suho pada Kai yang tengah memakan roti di meja makan dalam diam.

Kai hanya mengangguk melanjutkan kunyahannya malas-malasan.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang. Kai datang kerumahnya dengan penampilan kacau tanpa bicara, tanpa senyuman. Terkadang ia mendapati sepupunya itu menangis sendirian. Hal apapun yang menjadi alasan Kai begitu hancur pasti sangat meyakinkan.

Sebagai keluarga dan juga umur mereka yang tak terpaut jauh. Suho sangat peduli pada Kai, orang tua lelaki berkulit tan itu di Amerika, Kai sudah terbiasa mengatasi masalahnya sendirian. Namun kini Suho berjanji ia akan membantu apapun untuk Kai. Ia begitu khawatir Kai selalu memendam semuanya. Ia takut sepupunya itu akan depresi nantinya.

"Hyung.." panggil Kai ragu.

Suho menatapnya tersenyum lembut, mengerti kode Kai yang bimbang "Tak apa ceritalah, hyung mendengarkan"

.

.

Kai menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi, mencoba memejamkan mata. Lega telah menceritakan semuanya mengabaikan sesak yang masih ada.

Dilain sisi Suho memandang sepupunya tak percaya. "Bagaimana mungkin kau dapat melakukan ini semua!"

Kai mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Ini begitu rumit. Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka bersama." Sahutnya datar.

"Mereka pantas bahagia" Suho tak habis fikir bagaimana Kai bisa begitu tega.

"Bagaimana denganku hyung!" Kai hilang kendali, mengapa tak ada satupun yang mengertinya. Mengapa tak ada satupun yang memikirkan perasaannya.

"Tetap saja apa yang kau lakukan salah, tak sepantasnya kau lakukan itu semua. Jika Sehun dan Kyungsoo ditakdirkan bersama… begitulah akhirnya kamu tidak boleh menghalangi mereka berdua. Jika Kyungsoo memanglah untukmu. Ia akan bersamamu. Tuhan telah mengaturnya—"

— dan Sehun adalah sahabatmu. Bukan musuhmu. Ia adalah teman baikmu, dalam lubuk hatimu yang terdalam kamu tahu itu."

Kai tercekat.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Suho dengan pandangan penyesalan. Ia begitu dibutakan oleh perasaan ia begitu ingin memiliki Kyungsoo tanpa memikirkan sebab akibat yang nantinya ditimbulkan. Rasa bersalah menyelimutinya seharusnya ia tak melakukan itu semua.

"Bukannya Sehun dan Kyungsoo adalah sahabatmu? Tak sepantasnya kau memutuskan ikatan mereka. Padahal mereka sangat menyayangimu" jeda sesaat, Suho memperhatikan respon Kai yang hanya diam.

Pikiran lelaki berkulit tan itu berkelana pada masa-masa saat mereka masih kecil ketika ia, Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang mungil bermain bola bersama. Kyungsoo yang selalu terjatuh tersandung bola membuat ia dan Sehun menertawainya.

Perlahan tanpa bisa dicegah tetesan air bening merengsek keluar dari sudut mata Kai. "Aku menyesal hyung"

Suho tersenyum maklum, ia bangkit berdiri dari kursi dihadapan Kai. Menghampiri pemuda itu dan menepuk pundaknya mencoba memberikan kekuatan, seolah mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja tanpa kata yang tersalurkan.

"Akuilah semuanya pada Kyungsoo dan Sehun, mereka pasti membencimu. Mungkin kamu akan kehilangan mereka. Namun itulah konsekuensinya Kai."

"Aku mengerti" jawab Kai sorot matanya meredup membayangkan kehilangan Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Ia tersenyum miris, tak apa lagi pula Sehun pasti tak membutuhkannya dan Kyungsoo? Lagi-lagi jantungnya seakan terhunus panah kasat mata. Kyungsoo tidak mencintainya, bibir Kai kelu. Kyungsoo lebih mencintai Sehun. Seharusnya dari dulu Kai sadar itu. Seharusnya Kai sadar bahwa ia telah kalah. Tak perlu melakukan ini semua.

"Kai jika Kyungsoo ditakdirkan untukmu, ia akan kembali padamu. Jika tidak kamu harus bisa merelakannya pergi bersama dengan orang yang mampu membuatnya bahagia. Karena cinta bukanlah hanya saling memiliki. Namun juga mengikhlaskan orang yang kita kasihi"

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo berlari di koridor kampusnya yang sepi. Setiap hentakan langkah kakinya yang memantul di lantai terdengar ke ruangan yang dilewatinya. Temannya yang berpapasan dengannya tadi mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang menunggunya di kelas ekonomi.

Hatinya membucah oleh rasa bahagia, ia tak kuasa menahan senyuman. Apakah itu Kai? Kai akhirnya kembali. Pikir Kyungsoo gembira. Didepan pintu bercat hitam ia berhenti. Dibukanya pintu yang sedikit berat itu dengan tak sabar. Setelah berhasil, keheningan yang menyambutnya, ia mengedarkan padangan mencari sosok Kai yang amat sangat ia rindukan.

Diedarkan pandangannya, berharap lelaki tan itu tersenyum menyambutnya. Yang ia dapatkan adalah sosok pemuda bertubuh jangkung, berambut silver berdiri membelakanginya. Dia bukan Kai-nya. Kai memiliki rambut hitam sekelam malam. Alis Kyungsoo bertaut bingung. "Siapa kau?"

Lelaki berkulit putih itu membalikan badannya. Tersenyum dengan menawan. irisnya yang datar menatap Kyungsoo penuh kerinduan. "Lama tak bertemu hyung?"

Kyungsoo terpana. "Sehun?"

Ketika lelaki bernama Sehun itu mengangguk, Kyungsoo langsung menerjangnya dengan pelukan. Tanpa menyadari Kai yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan sorot mata penuh rasa sakit yang mendalam. Tidak tahan berlama-lama menatap mereka, Kai beranjak memilih bersembunyi di balik tembok. Menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menghampiri mereka dan mengakhiri kebohongannya.

Kai lah yang memanggil Sehun ke Korea, ia yang merencanakan ini, ia telah memperkirakan semuanya. Namun mengapa ia masih tak sanggup. Melihat orang yang kau cintai tertawa. Berada dipelukan sahabatmu sendiri yang kau sayangi juga.

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo tertawa bahagia ketika Sehun memutar tubuhnya ke udara "Haha Hentikan Sehuna!"

Sehun menurun kan Kyungsoo lalu mencubit pipinya "Hyung masih saja lucu"

Lelaki mungil itu menepis jemari Sehun pada pipinya "Ya. Itu sakit" ia cemberut.

Sehun terkekeh senang. "Apa kabar hyung?" tanyanya dengan senyuman.

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum "Baik" jawabnya singkat. "Kamu? Dan bagaimana China?"

"Aku juga lumayan baik dan China sangat menyenangkan"

"Eii apa kau menemukan kekasih disana?" tebak Kyungsoo sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, menggoda Sehun yang langsung terlihat salah tingkah.

Pemuda tampan itu tertawa, menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal "Begitulah"

Jika dulu Kyungsoo mendengarnya, mungkin ia akan menangis patah hati. Namun kita kelegaan yang menguasainya, bahwa ternyata setidaknya sahabatnya bahagia dan ada seseorang yang memberikan perhatian pada Sehun disana. Rasa yang dulu ada untuk Sehun sudah tak ada, digantikan oleh seseorang yang kini menghilang entah kemana.

Tersentak Kyungsoo menarikan matanya kesekeliling ruangan. Jadi bukan Kai yang menunggunya disini… ternyata Sehun..

Tanpa dipinta rasa kecewa hadir dalam diri Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Sehun menyadari Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba murung. Kyungsoo diam lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Oh ya dimana Kai? Dia menyuruhku kembali ke Korea, katanya ada yang perlu dibicarakan—"

Ucapan Sehun terpotong oleh bunyi langkah kaki yang kian mendekat. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, irisnya yang bulat mencerminkan lelaki yang selama ini ia nantikan, ia khawatirkan dan ia tangisi dalam tidurnya.

Kini Kai tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya dan Sehun, terlihat sedikit pucat dan berantakan namun tetap menawan. Sanggup membuatnya lupa cara bernapas, beberapa saat bahkan ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"Hei kemana saja kau sobat!" Sehun menerjang Kai, memukul pundak lelaki berkuli tan itu pelan. Mereka tertawa bersama mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang masih membeku ditempat.

Kai melepaskan rangkulan Sehun pada pundaknya. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan pada kalian berdua" ia menatap Sehun sejenak, kemudian beralih pada Kyungsoo. Lelaki bermata belo itu masih sama, menggemaskan dan mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar. Sejenak sepasang mata polos yang memperhatikannya, membuat Kai lupa diri. Ingin sekali Kai meraih tubuh mungilnya, mendekap ia selamanya. Membisikan kata cinta, mencium kulitnya yang lembut dan mengatakan betapa ia sangat merindukan Kyungsoo disisinya.

Kai menggeleng, tersenyum miris. Bangunlah Kai itu semua hanyalah mimpi. Katanya dalam hati.

 _Kapan kau sadar bahwa Kyungsoo tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu. Hatinya telah dimiliki orang lain. Kau hanyalah orang jahat diantara mereka. Jangan membuat kesalahan lagi dan biarkan mereka bahagia._ Nuraninya berbicara, menamparnya pada kenyataan yang harus ia terima.

"A-aku.." Kai terbata, berdehem menyiapkan mentalnya. "Semua _e-mail_ , paket Sehun yang kirim selama ini ada padaku hyung.."

Kyungsoo tersentak sedangkan Sehun terdiam belum mengerti maksud Kai.

"Kau salah, Sehun selalu menghubungimu"—Kai tersenyum menatap mereka berdua—"ia selalu menanyakan kabarmu, ia selalu peduli padamu. Selama ini aku menghapus semuanya. Seolah-olah membuat Sehun seakan melupakanmu. Aku membuat ikatan kalian terputus—"

Hantaman keras pada rahangnya menghentikan pengakuan Kai. Sehun menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Kyungsoo terguncang, bagaimana bisa Kai melakukan itu semua? Ia menatap Kai yang tengah dipukuli Sehun dengan pandangan kosong. Ia memang mencintai Kai, namun Kai pantas mendapatkan rasa sakit dari pukulan itu. Kyungsoo tidak menghentikan, Kai sudahlah keterlaluan.

Kai terbatuk memuntahkan sedikit darah, hati Kyungsoo tercubit melihatnya tapi ia hanya diam. "ak—u be-lum ohok se..lesai" katanya berusaha berbicara. Rasa sakit pada tubuh dan batinnya tak kuasa ia tahan lagi. Sorot mata Kyungsoo yang penuh rasa kecewa mencabik hati Kai, ia tersenyum masam.

"Berengsek kau Kai!" Sehun mencengkram kerah jaket Kai marah. "Bicaralah, sebelum aku menghabisimu"

"..mengapa kau melakukan ini semua.." bisik Kyungsoo menunduk, tak mampu menatap Kai yang sudah babak belur.

"Kau.. tahu alasannya hyung" sahut Kai, mencoba bangkit berdiri. Melepaskan cengkraman Sehun. "Karena aku begitu mencintaimu"

Suasana hening menyelimuti, hanya isak tangis Kyungsoo yang mengisi kekosongan diantara mereka.

Sehun terdiam tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia memang mencintai Kyungsoo tapi ketika ia mendengar Kai mengatakan hal yang sama. Sakit hati tak menghinggapinya, ia tak merasakan apapun. Mungkin perasaannya pada Kyungsoo dulu hanyalah rasa kekaguman semata.

Ia membayangkan bagaimana jika menjadi Kai dulu. Mungkin ia takkan sanggup berada diposisi Kai. Mencintai tanpa dicintai, menyakiti demi ingin dicintai.

"Aku tahu diri, aku takkan meminta maaf pada kalian, karena aku takkan pantas mendapatkannya." Kai tidak menangis. Air matanya bagaikan sudah habis. Namun rasa sakit di dadanya masih ada, mencengkram organ dalamnya tanpa perduli bahwa ia tak bisa menghadapi ini semua.

Ia menoleh pada lelaki yang menjadi poros dunianya "Kyungsoo.. semoga kini engkau bahagia. Karna kebahagiaanmu adalah tujuan hidupku."

Kyungsoo melangkah maju, mencoba meraih Kai dengan wajah yang penuh air mata. Namun Kai memundurkan tubuhnya, menggeleng pelan. Ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Menyatukam jemari mereka. "Kini tugasku sudah selesai.." Kai tersenyum memandang tangan mereka berdua.

"Sehun jaga Kyungsoo untukku, aku takkan menggangu kalian lagi. Aku akan pergi dan menghilang—"

"—tidak Kai jangan tinggalkan aku!" Kyungsoo histeris, memotong perkataan Kai. Ia menarik tangannya dari Sehun.

"Kyungsoo kamu masih begitu baik padaku, setelah apa yang aku lakukan padamu dan Sehun. Aku tak pantas Kyungsoo.. jangan membuatku makin mencintaimu jika kau hanya bisa menghancurkanku.."

"Kau akan pergi kemana Kai?" Tanya Sehun ketika melihat Kai membalikan tubuhnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terpuruk—terduduk dilantai yang dingin.

"Chicago. Menyusul orang tuaku melanjutkan kuliah disana. Aku takkan kembali ke Korea. Kalian takkan melihat wajah berengsekku lagi disini. Kai si pengganggu akan pergi." Ia tersenyum berusaha untuk terlihat tulus. "Sehun…" Kai memanggil Sehun yang membisu. "Maafkan aku.. berbahagialah bersama Kyungsoo. Jangan pernah menyakitinya seperti apa yang aku lakukan sekarang"

 _Tapi aku sudah memiliki Luhan. Kamu salah paham aku tak mencintainya kini, Kai._ Sela Sehun dalam hati, tak mampu ia utarakan. Bibirnya kelu. Ia hanya bisa terdiam.

"Hyung bolehkah aku memeluk mu untuk terakhir kalinya? aku berharap setelah aku tak ada kamu akan bertambah tinggi dan tidak cengeng lagi" jemari Kai mengapus air mata Kyungsoo yang menuruni pipi putihnya, namun percuma air mata itu terus turun juga.

"K-kaih" isak Kyungsoo merasakan Kai mendekap tubuhnya, bibir Kai yang terdapat bercak darah mencium keningnya penuh perasaan. Kebiasaan yang biasa lelaki itu lakukan ketika mereka berpelukan.

"Aku merelakanmu sekarang, Kim Kai yang dulu egois sudah mati" ucap Kai disela rambut Kyungsoo yang lembut. "Sulit bagiku untuk melupakanmu, biarkan aku tetap menyimpanmu dalam hatiku hyung." bibirnya yang berdarah mengecup bibir Kyungsoo yang bergetar, lembut dan menghanyutkan menyalurkan betapa ia sangat mencintai lelaki dihadapannya ini.

"Jangan pergi" bisik Kyungsoo lirih, mencengkram lengan Kai. "jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Maafkan aku hyung.. maafkan aku.. Selamat tinggal"

 _Memang sebaiknya aku sendirian. Aku sama sekali tak pantas disisinya. Dia terlalu baik dan aku terlalu jahat._

 _Kenapa menyedihkan sekali ketika aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya? Bukan kah ini yang aku putuskan..? mengapa dadaku begitu sesak. Sama seperti saat aku memikirkannya. Isi hatiku membingungkan. Ku pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Namun mengapa? Seperti ada sayatan ketika aku mencoba meninggalkannya._

Kai menoleh, memandang ke dalam mata Kyungsoo _"Saranghae"_ bisiknya mungkin untuk terakhir kali.

 _Selamat tinggal cintaku, semoga engkau hidup bahagia._

.

.

Kyungsoo tak menyangka ini terjadi padanya, baru ia mengenal cinta. Ia harus menerima kenyataan kini cintanya meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Dulu ketika Kyungsoo melihat punggung Kai. Ia tampak begitu gagah dan kuat seakan dapat menopangnya dari beratnya hidup. Kini ketika punggung itu menjauh bergetar dengan rapuh. Kyungsoo merasa dunianya ikut runtuh.

Niat hati ingin menghalangi lelaki itu pergi, namun apa daya isak tangis yang mengiringi. Ia hanya dapat berharap suatu saat nanti dapat dipertemukan kembali.

Ini adalah pilihan Kai, mungkin maksudnya dengan mereka yang berpisah dapat memberi hukuman bagi perbuatan Kai selama ini.

Kyungsoo tak tahu lagi, ia ingin menggejar lelaki itu. Tapi pelukan Sehun pada tubuhnya menahan ia untuk bertindak bodoh. "Jika kalian ditakdirkan bersama, kalian akan bertemu dan bahagia selamanya. Mungkin ini adalah jalan menuju itu semua." Sehun berbisik, mengusap kepala Kyungsoo lembut.

"Percayalah padaku hyung, Kai akan kembali padamu"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam tangisnya.

* * *

.

.

Langkah kaki Kai begitu berat, punggungnya bagaikan menanggung beban yang menghambatnya. Matanya yang kelam menatap kosong kedepan. Ia memejamkan matanya, menahan perih luka pada tubuh dan hatinya. Langkahnya yang sedikit pincang mempersulit pergerakannya. Mungkin Sehun menginjak kakinya, entahlah.

Kai mengusap wajahnya tatkala perasaan tak rela kembali hadir mengusiknya. Tidak, ia harus pergi. Ini demi Kyungsoo dan Sehun… demi mereka semua. Batinnya.

Seseorang menubruk pundaknya, membuat Kai sedikit oleng. Ketika ia mengangkat wajah, mencari tahu si pelaku. Ia mendapati sepasang mata yang berbinar bagai rusa menatapnya menyesal.

"Kau tak apa? Maaf aku tak sengaja" bahasa koreanya tak begitu bagus. Campuran antara Korea dan China.

Kai mencoba tersenyum, namun gagal. Jadi ia hanya mengangguk dan kembali berjalan menuju parkiran. Tempat sepupunya menunggu.

.

.

Suara gesekan antara aspal dan sepatu menarik perhatian Suho yang tengah menyender pada cap mobil. Disana ia melihat Kai tengah menyeret kakinya dengan penampilan berantakan dan wajah babakbelur.

"Ku pikir kau akan dibunuh oleh Sehun. Ternyata dia baik sekali masih membiarkanmu hidup" sapanya mencoba bercanda, ia lekas berdiri dan memapah Kai. Membantu sepupunya itu berjalan menuju mobil mereka.

"Terimakasih telah menyadarkanku hyung" Kai tersenyum diantara ringisan, sepertinya bibirnya sobek.

"Itulah gunanya keluarga." sahut Suho membuka pintu mobil untuk Kai, setelah memastikan Kai duduk nyaman. Ia berlari ke seberang. Membuka pintu dan ikut masuk kedalam mobil.

"Tadi ibumu, menelpon, ia menanyakan apa kau yakin untuk menyusul mereka? Kau yakin akan pergi?" Suho tak dapat menutupi suaranya yang sendu, ia sedih membayangkan akan berpisah dari sepupunya ini.

"Hn, tak ada alasan untukku masih bertahan disini"

Lelaki itu membuang muka ke arah jendela mobil. Menatap hampa, benak nya melayang pada wajah Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan air mata.

 _Jangan menangis Kyungsoo._ Bisik Kai lirih, membayangkan Kyungsoo ada di hadapannya.

 _Isak tangismu menyakiti ku._ Ia mencengkram kaosnya. Tepat di jantungnya berada.

 _Waktu pasti berlalu, semua lukamu pasti akan sembuh._

 _Saat kamu sedih aku pasti merasakannya karna kamu adalah bagian dari jiwaku._

 _Maafkan aku jika hadirku membuatmu sedih. Maafkan aku yang mencintaimu ini._

Kai memejamkan matanya terlalu letih dengan semua beban yang ia terima, membiarkan Suho mengantarnya menuju bandara.

* * *

.

.

.

 **5 years later**

.

.

Sore itu terbenamnya matahari sangat indah perpaduan warna yang memanjakan mata. Sepoian angin yang membelai wajah Kai membuat ia menutup mata. Kulitnya kecoklatan terbakar matahari, ia makin gagah dan tinggi. Rambutnya kini sedikit bergelombang, rahangnya makin menonjol. Ia yang bertelanjang dada mempertontonkan ototnya yang sempurna. Kai melangkah ke pantai, pasir masuk ke sela-sela kakinya ketika ia berjalan. Ia melewati anak-anak nakal yang masih asik main pasir sementara orang tua mereka sudah memanggil menyuruh pulang.

Kai tersenyum, mengingat betapa bandelnya ia dulu saat seumuran mereka. Ia menengadah menatap awan senja. "Korea memang selalu indah" gumamnya. "Akhirnya aku pulang juga, walau cuma sementara. Setidaknya aku berada di pulau yang sama dengan _nya_." Ia menertawa kan dirinya sendiri. Mengapa terkesan mengenaskan sekali?

Kai tersenyum, melihat sepasang kekasih yang tengah bermain air di tepi pantai. Saling mencipratkan air satu sama lain kemudian saling mengejar. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya menemukan seorang lelaki yang berdiri kurang lebih lima meter disampingnya.

Kai mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya pada orang itu, Dia bertubuh mungil, helaiannya kini berwarna coklat keemasan membingkai wajahnya. Ia memiliki sepasang mata bulat—yang bahkan terlihat indah dari jarak sejauh ini. Lelaki itu mengenakan baju pantai yang kebesaran, celana pendek yang mempertontonkan kakinya yang putih. Ia tengah menatap sunset sama seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Dilihat dari samping, dia tidak berubah masihlah menawan.

"Kyungsoo.."

Kata yang jarang Kai ucapkan kini ia ungkapkan tak percaya. Sosok yang bahkan tak berani ia mimpikan, kini kembali hadir bagaikan kenyataan.

Ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk sebuah kebetulan.

Apakah ini halusinasi? Kata Kai dalam hati. Mencoba untuk tidak terlalu berharap. Namun, ketika sosok Kyungsoo itu tersenyum memandang lautan. Hati Kai yang gersang bagai gurun seolah mendapatkan kesejukan.

Dia memang Kyungsoo. Nuraninya bahagia. Kai mencengkram papan selancarnya, melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo perlahan. Seolah dengan terburu-buru sosok yang dicintainya itu akan hilang.

Memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari setiap jarak yang ia hapuskan dengat sorot penuh kerinduan. Jantungnya berdentum keras, mengetuk dadanya. Kai sangatlah gugup, berkali-kali ia berdehem dan menelan salivanya.

Apakah Kyungsoo masih membencinya karena apa yang telah ia lakukan dulu?

Apakah Kyungsoo mau bertemu dengannya lagi?

Ia menghentikan langkahnya, mendadak bimbang dan ragu melanda.

" _EOMMAA_ "

Kai menoleh kaget, pada dua anak kecil yang berlari menubruk kaki Kyungsoo, membuat pemuda mungil itu tertawa kemudian memeluk mereka berdua.

Sedangkan Kai menaikan alisnya, lalu tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tak menyangka Sehun dan Kyungsoo sudah menikah dan kini mereka mengadopsi anak-anak yang lucu.

Kai benar-benar sudah kalah.

Tak sepantasnya ia menunjukan diri pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pasti sudah sangat bahagia, ia tak seharusnya muncul dan merusak semuanya lagi.

Ia berbalik pergi, melangkah pasti. Lagi-lagi meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk kedua kali. Namun kini, kepergiannya dengan senyuman lega. Setidaknya Kyungsoo bahagia, walau bukan karena ia alasannya.

Setidaknya ia dapat melihat Kyungsoo, walau jarak memisahkan mereka.

Setidaknya ia dapat melihat senyum Kyungsoo untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Do Kyungsoo, kenapa kamu membuat semuanya makin sulit?" Kai menjauh, meniti hatinya. Disetiap langkahnya. Disetiap angannya. Bayangan Kyungsoo masih menemaninya.

* * *

.

.

Di waktu yang sama Kyungsoo memeluk dua anak kecil dengan sengaja terlalu erat. "Sudah aku bilang jangan memanggilku _eomma_! Aku bukan ibu kalian, aku juga bukan wanita. Dasar anak nakal" Kyungsoo pura-pura marah seraya menggelitik pingang mereka berdua. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

"Maafkan kami _songsengnim_ " ujar dua anak kecil itu serempak. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihatnya, gemas mengacak rambut mereka berdua.

"Chanhyun, Sehan. Dimana orang tua kalian?"

"Mereka sedang bermesraan" Anak kecil yang dipanggil Chanhyun menjawab tanpa dosa. Sementara Sehan mengangguk menimpalinya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dramatis sambil berdecak sebal. "Dasar" keluhnya.

Kedua mata Chanhyun yang sedikit sipit seperti ibunya menatap Kyungsoo jahil. "Mangkanya _songsaenim_ cepatlah memiliki kekasih, biar ada yang menemanimu" ledeknya sambil sedikit bersenandung.

Kyungsoo melotot kaget, dari mana anak sekecil Chanhyun mengerti soal seperti itu. Lain kali ingat kan ia untuk menegur Baekhyun ibunya.

" _Oppa, sonsaengnim_ sudah punya kekasih tahu! Kekasihnya di Amelika" sahut Sehan.

Chanhyun meleos tidak perduli.

"U-huk" Kyungsoo tersedak. "Sehan dari mana kau tahu itu?"

" _Appa_ " jawab anak perempuan itu polos.

Pemuda bermata bulat itu menepuk keningnya kesal. _'Oh Sehun. Mati kau!'_ inner Kyungsoo tak terima.

Ia mendesah, membimbing anak-anak sahabatnya itu untuk meninggalkan pantai. "Sudah ayo pulang, angin malam tidak baik untuk kalian"

"Yang datang paling akhir, daging busuk!" pekik Chanyun kabur meninggalkan mereka seraya tertawa-tawa. Sehan menyusul kemudian tidak mau kalah sambil meneriaki bocah lelaki itu marah.

Tinggalah Kyungsoo sendiri menatap mereka. Ia terkekeh ketika Chanyun sedikit terhuyung tersandung batu, kemudian pandangannya berkelana melihat sekitar. Pantai sudah lumayan sepi. Matahari sudah tenggelam tinggal beberapa pejalan kaki sama sepertinya.

Seorang lelaki yang cukup jauh darinya menarik perhatian Kyungsoo.

Punggung itu, mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada seseorang. Punggung yang dulu tegap namun terlihat begitu rapuh saat meninggalkannya.

Kyungsoo menyipit, matanya memang sedikit bermasalah. Namun ia tetap berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya pada lelaki itu. Dia begitu terlihat familiar. Tubuhnya, caranya berjalan. Sama seperti orang yang begitu ia rindukan.

Matahari yang sudah tenggelam sempurna, digantikan oleh sang bulan. Membatasi penglihatan Kyungsoo. Sosok lelaki itu perlahan hilang ditelan malam. Kyungsoo masih disana kakinya bagai dilem kasat mata. Perlahan bibirnya mengukir senyum kecil, mungkin ia terlalu memikirkan Kai. Ia jadi berhalusinasi dan mengkhayal Kai ada di sini.

Kyungsoo merasa ia sudah gila. Sudahlah Kyungsoo.. Kai berada jauh disana. Tidak mungkin dia di Korea. Batinnya berbicara.

" _Sonsaengnim_!" panggil Chanhyun dengan suara cemprengnya. "Ayo cepat"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, menepuk pipinya. Mencoba fokus dan menghilangkan bayangan Kai dalam benaknya. "I'm coming!"

.

.

.

* * *

Handphone disaku celana Kai bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Ia mengangkatnya dan berbicara dalam bahasa inggris. Ia menghela napas sekretarisnya mengabarkan ada sedikit masalah dikantor dan ia harus segera kembali ke Amerika.

Kai menghembuskan nafas panjang. Menggerutu dalam hati. Padahal baru beberapa minggu di Korea. Ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu di tanah kelahirannya ini. Setidaknya biarkan ia minum coffee bersantai untuk terakhir kali.

.

.

.

Mini-mart itu terlihat sepi. Hanya Kyungsoo, yang sedang memakan mie instannya dalam diam. Ia butuh ketenangan sebentar, mengurus anak-anak taman kanak-kanak tidaklah mudah dan perutnya keroncongan.

Dari dulu Kyungsoo suka sekali mie, biasanya ada seseorang berkulit tan yang mengomelinya bahwa mie itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Ia tersenyum, namun air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Tanpanya hari-hari yang Kyungsoo lewati, tak seindah dulu. Setiap helaan napas, setiap detak jantung, setiap denyut nadinya sangatlah hampa.

Ditiap tangisnya, ditiap lelah dan terjaganya. Hanya Kai yang ia pikirkan. Air mata mengelir tanpa suara dipipinya. Rasa rindu tak tertahankan lagi. Kyungsoo merasa ia takkan sanggup jika terus begini.

.

.

.

Kai memarkirkan mobilnya, mengenakan topi untuk menutupi wajahnya lalu segera keluar menuju mini-mart. Ia butuh coffee jika sedang banyak fikiran. Kai memasuki mini-mart itu dengan cepat kemudian menyambar merek coffee yang ia sukai. Ketika hendak membayar coffeenya, matanya menemuka sosok yang tak asing di luar sana. Tangah duduk sambil makan mie seperti anak yang manis. Matanya membulat. Ia tercenung tak percaya.

"Kyungsoo?" bisiknya.

Kebetulan sekali. Sangat kebetulan, sudah dua kali dipertemukan Tuhan. Bagaimana mungkin ini dapat terjadi. Ia terpaku.

Setelah membayar coffee-nya Kai terdiam ragu. Haruskah ia hampiri Kyungsoo untuk sekedar menyapa? Atau pura-pura tidak melihat saja?

Tidak. Kyungsoo kini tengah bahagia dengan Sehun. Walaupun mungkin Kyungsoo membencinya, namun setidaknya Kai harus menyapa lelaki tersebut sekedar basa-basi. Mereka teman lama bukan? Tak sopan jika Kai pergi begitu saja.

Apapun respon Kyungsoo setidaknya Kai berharap mendapat sedikit senyuman untuk kekuatan ia pulang kembali ke Amerika nanti.

Kai mendekati ragu, membuang nafas menenagkan dirinya sendiri sebelum berjalan menuju sosok yang masih ia cintai.

* * *

 _Tuk_

Suara kaleng minuman yang beradu dengan meja dihadapannya, menarik atensi Kyungsoo. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dari cup mie dan berhenti mengunyah. Dihadapannya kini ada seseorang dengan pakaian hitam-hitam dan topi hitam duduk dihadapannya sambil melipat tangannya. Kyungsoo berkedip bingung. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Orang itu berdehem. "Duduk" jawabnya singkat padat dan datar. Sejujurnya lelaki jangkung ini merasa agak cemas, ketika matanya menangkap jejak air mata di pipi Kyungsoo. Tapi ia hanya bisa diam. Kerinduan, gugup dan khawatir membuat ia tak dapat bicara. Seakan tenggorokannya tercekat tak ada suara.

Kyungsoo merenyit tak suka. Menghapus pipinya, mencoba menghilangkan jejak air mata yang masih tersisa "Maaf tuan, aku tidak nyaman dengan kehadiranmu. Bisakah kau pindah? Disana masih banyak bangku yang kosong" sindir Kyungsoo lucu sambil menunjuk bangku di sebelah kiri yang jaraknya lumayan jauh darinya.

Kai tersenyum dari balik topinya. "Kau tak mengenalku?" tanyanya tak nyambung.

Kyungsoo terdiam bingung. "Apa?" ia balik bertanya.

Kai mengangkat topinya seraya tersenyum, mengangkat alisnya jahil. Rambutnya yang hitam jatuh perlahan menutup keningnya. Ia terlihat sangat tampan. Sesaat Kyungsoo lupa caranya bernapas. Ia terpaku. Seseorang yang selalu ia tangisi dalam diam, seseorang yang selalu ia panggil dalam setiap doanya. Kini tengah tersenyum dihadapannya.

Kai.. masih sama. Masih bisa membuat dadanya berdebar dan perutnya tergelitik.

Perasaannya yang belum siap membuat Kyungsoo bingung harus berekspresi apa. Mulutnya menganga kaget. Ini bukan mimpi kan? tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menampar pipinya. Kai tertawa. "Hyung hentikan" kata Kai geli memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang lebih kecil dibanding miliknya.

"Apa kabar?"

Bibir Kai tertarik membentuk senyuman mereka hampir jatuh ketika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdiri dan memeluknya erat. Menangis didadanya dan duduk dipangkuannya. Memukuli Kai dengan tangannya yang mungil "Bodoh! Bodoh!" Kyungsoo menangis, air mata menuruni pipinya tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi. Bukan lah air mata kesedihan namun merupakan air mata bahagia.

Kyungsoo masih berada di pangkuan Kai mereka bahkan tak malu dengan posisi yang cukup intim itu. Salah satu dari mereka tak ada yang rela memutuskan kontak fisik, berpisah dalam kurun waktu yang lama cukup membuat mereka rasanya ingin berpelukan selamanya.

"Hyung bangunlah, tidak enak pada Sehun"

Kyungsoo cemberut tapi tetap menurut. Ia berdiri memisahkan diri dengan Kai lalu memilih mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping pemuda tan tersebut.

"Dimana anak mu?" Tanya Kai bingung.

"Anak?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya. Memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Aku melihatmu bersama dengan dua anak kecil kemarin. Mereka memanggilmu ibu." Kata Kai berusaha terdengar tegar. Padahal mati-matian menahan sesak di dadanya.

Kyungsoo tertawa membuat kedua matanya yang bulat sedikit meyipit. "Ikut aku!" ia menarik lengan Kai untuk bangkit berdiri. Mengikutinya menuju ke suatu tempat.

* * *

.

.

Di depan motel, terdapat anak-anak kecil berlarian. Para orangtua saling mengobrol di bangku yang disediakan. Bus terparkir untuk mengangkut mereka semua pulang menuju Seoul nanti. Di bus tersebut bertuliskan nama taman kanak-kanak mereka.

Kai terpaku, melihatnya sementara Kyungsoo tersenyum senang disampingnya. "Kamu selalu salah sangka. Jangan selalu menyimpulkan semuanya dulu" nasihat Kyungsoo membuang pandangannya kedepan, memperhatikan anak-anak didiknya yang begitu lucu saling kejar-kejaran.

"Jadi kamu… "

Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku adalah guru TK. Kami sedang bertamasya"

"Aa" Kai mengangkuk menggaruk lehernya malu telah salah sangka. Ia berdehem, menoleh pada Kyungsoo gugup. Penasaran juga sangat berharap. Semoga ia masih diberi kesempatan.

"Hyung.. apakah kamu sudah memiliki seseorang yang kau sayang?" tanyanya. Kai memastikan ia tidak ingin salah mengartikan lagi. "Maksudku kekasih atau calon kekasih" lanjutnya memperjelas ketika menangkap air muka Kyungsoo yang bingung.

"Ada.." sahut Kyungsoo singkat.

Lagi-lagi ia patah hati. "O-oh.. siapa?"

Tatapan matanya perlahan menjadi lembut "Dia itu sangat menyebalkan" Kyungsoo menoleh tersenyum manis "Seseorang yang kucintai itu mencuri hatiku kemudian seenaknya pergi tanpa mengembalikannya lagi."

Kai mengangkat alis melihat Kyungsoo menengadahkan kedua tangan dihadapannya.

"Sekarang kembalikan hatiku, Kai"

"Apa?" Kai tidak salah dengarkan?

Kyungsoo berdecak, Kai tidak juga paham dasar tidak peka.

"Kamu orang yang kucintai, kamulah calon kekasihku dimasa depan nanti." Jawab Kyungsoo yakin. Kai terpaku mendengarnya. Ia menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya mencium rambut pemuda itu lembut. Menghirup wangi yang amat sangat menenangkan. Kyungsoo pujaan hatinya kini berada dipelukannya. Balas memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa ia merupakan calon kekasihnya. Kai sangat bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu Kai" bisik Kyungsoo balas mendekap pinggang Kai erat.

Kai membeku tak percaya. Tiga kata yang sedari dulu ia angankan kini terucap dari bibir Kyungsoonya. "Ucapka lagi hyung ucapkan lagi"

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu bukan Sehun aku mencintaimu"

Kai ikut tertawa mencium perpotongan leher Kyungsoo gemas. "Aku juga"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi" lirih Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak akan"

"Tak tau kah kamu, begitu tersiksanya aku saat kamu pergi? Sehun berkali-kali meyakinkanku bahwa suatu saat kamu akan kembali. Ternyata ia benar" Kyungsoo mengeluh seraya menempelkan telinganya pada dada Kai yang bidang. Mendengarkan detak jantung Kai yang berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat sama sepertinya.

"Aku berhutang pada Sehun, aku harus mentraktirnya bubbletea"

Kyungsoo terkekeh memukul pundak Kai.

"Seharusnya kamu menciumku, setelah aku mengatakan cinta tadi" Kyungsoo protes lagi. Ia sangat menggemaskan Kai merasa ingin memakannya saja.

"Kenapa harus?" Kai balik bertanya singkat sambil menciumi kepala Kyungsoo.

"Dasar tidak romantis!" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan mereka, ia sangat marah. Seharusnya saat ini merupakan moment yang tak terlupakan bagi mereka seperti di drama-drama.

Tangannya mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kamu yang cium aku"

"Tidak mau aku malu!" Kyungsoo menutupi wajahnya menggunakan tangannya.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau" Kai menyeringai jahil.

Sambil menggerutu Kyungsoo mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kai. Namun tinggi badan mereka sedikit menyulitkannya. "Menunduklah"

"Tidak mau dasar pendek" ledek Kai. Menggoda Kyungsoo merupakan hobinya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Tak apa. Walau aku pendek bukankah dengan begitu kita terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih ideal?"

"Hei itu perkataan ku!" keluh Kai pura-pura marah. Namun mimik wajahnya begitu bahagia. "Kemari kau dasar kecil aku akan menghukummu" ia menarik lengan Kyungsoo yang mencoba melarikan diri. Lelaki mungil itu berteriak kegelian ketika Kai menggelitik pinggangnya seraya menciumi seluruh wajahnya.

Napas mereka putu-putus kelelahan tertawa. Bola mata Kyungsoo yang indah menenggelamkan Kai. Perlahan lengannya merambat pada tengkuk Kyungsoo menariknya lembut. Membawa bibir Kyungsoo menyatu dengan bibirnya. Mencium orang yang ia kasihi itu dengan penuh perasaan, lumatan demi lumatan memabukan mereka berdua. Ia tenggelam dalam lautan bernama cinta.

"Do Kyungsoo.." Kai menjauhkan wajahnya. Memutuskan ciuman mereka walau tidak rela. Menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang merona dengan penuh puja. "Jadilah miliku"

Senyuman dan binar bahagia dari mata Kyungsoo menjawab semuanya. Kyungsoo melompat mendekap leher Kai erat. Mereka berpelukan bagai hal terakhir didunia. Tetesan air bening mengalir dari irisnya. Kyungsoo menangis sambil tertawa. Begitu lega "Kai kamu bilang, kebahagiaanku adalah tujuan hidupmu kan?"

Kai mengangguk, mengusap air mata Kyungsoo kemudian mengecup pipinya lembut.

"Maka kebahagianku yang sebenarnya adalah bersamamu. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Cukup berada disisiku selamanya maka aku akan sangat bahagia"

Jemari Kai mengelus pipi Kyungsoo, mengagumi betapa indah mahluk di hadapannya ini. "Aku mengerti, my Queen" bisik Kai ditelinga Kyungsoo yang memerah.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu!" bentak Kyungsoo dengan wajah merona.

Kai tertawa. Menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya lagi. Setelah ini ia bagai tak ingin berpisah dengan Kyungsoo walau cuma seinci"Jangan menangis lagi" ia mengacak surai Kyungsoo gemas. "Kamu memanglah ratuku, jangan protes itulah faktanya"

"Aku gak mau jadi ratu, aku ingin jadi raja" dalam dekapan Kai, Kyungsoo cemberut parah. Suaranya terdengar lucu karena hidungnya tertekan dada Kai.

"Raja tidak ada yang pendek"

"Ya!"

— **END—**

* * *

 **(A/N)**

AAAAAAA akhirnya ;A; *banting laptop*

Empat hari nih nyelesaiin ini fanfik, umpung lagi liburan lumayan lah huhu :'v

Aku nyeseq sendiri bikinnya soalnya sambil dengerin lagu galau. Berasa ada sedih-sedihnya gitu. Mudah-mudahan feelnya dapet yah.

Mudah-mudahan juga endingnya pada suka. Aku rada gak pede nih. Kalau banyak yang suka, aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk sequel :'v

Maaf hunhan dan chanbaek gak diceritain cuma sekilas doang (?) kalau ngga ini ff bakal panjang banged *lambaikan tangan ke kamera*

Baca ff author yang lainnya juga dong *plak*

Aku lagi berniat lanjutin ff yang lain soalnya hehe :'v tapi gak tau yang mana dulu

Makasih buat teman aku Sinta yang bantu kasih saran buat fanfic ini, kami sedikit berdebat tentang pertemuan Kaisoo enaknya di supermarket atau di café. Padahal lebih enak dikasur ya? *dzig

Sekian bacotan gajelas dari aku :'v mohon tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom review. Satu review sangat berarti sobat~ *puppy eyes bareng Kyungsoo*


End file.
